When Friendship Grows
by RevSue
Summary: Beginning near the end of the first movie, this story adds a bit to the missing five years in Genovia between the movies and ends on Joe and Clarisse's wedding day.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

When Friendship Grows

"Mia appears to have broken all tradition, and is still holding up." Joseph said to the elegantly beautiful woman in his arms on the dance floor. "I think that some of her grandmother's poise and elan has transferred to her." Just then, the two noticed the princess and her escort slipping out the doors to the garden to be alone. "He had the same idea I had, but now the garden is occupado." Joseph chuckled as they performed the intricate steps of the dance. He had no intentions of relinquishing her to anyone else all evening. Not since cutting in on her first dance with the prime minister.

Clarisse laughed lightly, but said nothing. There was nothing to say in answer to such ... such brashness. But she felt, oh, she felt such a quiver of excitement run through her! Then she stiffened slightly. What was she thinking? She was over sixty. She was a grandmother. She was a widow. She was ... a queen. She drew in a quick breath and missed a step. Joseph smoothly covered up for her, his warm hand on her back drawing her imperceptibly closer.

Moments later, Joseph said in her ear, "The princess has found the switch, and the garden is alight. I'm sure it is a beautiful sight."

"It was meant to be. Too bad the storm prevented everyone from enjoying it." Clarisse was glad her voice did not betray any of her inner turmoil. She refused to admit that she felt sexual tension humming along her veins. It was just ... friendship! Yes, that was it. Since coming to America, Clarisse had suddenly realized that he was no longer simply her indispensable Head of Security. Here, he had become a true friend! And since Rupert had died, she had been sorely in need of a good friend.

It had been a year since her husband's death, and she still missed him very much. He had been her best friend, someone she could confide in, laugh and cry with, someone to care for. He had been ill for so long, and had needed a friend more than a wife, which suited Clarisse just fine. Their marriage had been arranged when they were very young, and both had gone into it knowing that love might or might not grow. It never had, not on her part, anyway, but she had never really missed it because of the fondness and the friendship they shared. When Rupert had first become ill over twenty years ago, he had requested Parliament to grant Queen Clarisse the power to rule Genovia jointly with him, and to continue as a ruling queen for her lifetime after his death or until such time as she turned the crown over to a suitable successor. Their oldest son, Pierre, had abdicated when it became clear to everyone that his love was for the church more than for the kingship of Genovia, which left Philippe as the crown prince. That, in turn, caused Philippe to make one of the hardest decisions of his life, as he had recently been secretly married in America, and he knew his young wife had no intentions of leaving America to live in Genovia as queen. Helen had declared she would be fine and had divorced him, insisting she wanted to be an artist, not a royal. A month later, she had found out she was pregnant, but she still refused to have anything to do with him since he had decided to accept the duty and role of heir to the throne. They had agreed to not tell the child anything about being of royal blood until he or she was eighteen.

Mia, of course, had found out shortly before her sixteenth birthday when, two months after Philippe's accidental death, Clarisse had managed to have her grand-daughter traced to San Francisco. She had flown to the Genovian Consulate in San Francisco with Joseph and Charlotte and had spent a few weeks getting to know Mia better, and, admittedly, trying to mold the young girl into a princess suitable to be next in line for the throne of Genovia. It was just tonight that Mia had publicly announced that she DID want to be known as the Princess of Genovia, just tonight that Clarisse's hopes for Genovia and her granddaughter had been realized. Remembering how the child had looked when she had arrived with Joseph, drenched and casually dressed, Clarisse marvelled at the beauty of the almost sixteen-year-old now that she had been expertly made up and was properly attired for a formal ball.

"Your majesty?"

Suddenly Clarisse realized she had been dancing automatically, ignoring her partner while lost in thought. "I am terribly sorry, Joseph," she apologized. "I - I was just thinking about Mia. I really MUST thank you for going after her tonight and getting her here on time."

"It was touch and go for a while, I must admit," Joseph smiled into her blue eyes, "and now she is everything you had hoped. In a grand-daughter, that is, as much as in a crown princess."

"She is, indeed," Clarisse agreed.

"And I'm sure you're everything she had hoped for in a grandmother."

"That's very sweet of you, Joseph," Clarisse smiled at him, then sighed again, "but sometimes I have to wonder ..."

"Not tonight. Tonight, your majesty, is a time for celebration! Genovia's Day of Independence and the crushing of the hopes of the von Trokens." Joseph's eyes almost sparkled with an unholy delight.

"Joseph!" Clarisse admonished him severely, but her eyes danced as well.

Just then, someone tapped on Joseph's shoulder. He glared at the interloper, Baron von Troken himself. "The queen is in the middle of some important discussions right now," Joseph said, not relinquishing his hold on her slim form. "Maybe next party," and he whirled her away from the disgruntled baron.

"Oh, Joseph, how COULD you?" Clarisse asked, trying to keep a straight face. "That poor man!"

"That poor man can dance with his poor wife!" Joseph growled, tightening his arm around her waist. "They deserve each other."

She relaxed further into his arms, content to be dancing with such a divine dancer. Although others besides the baron tried to cut in and dance with Clarisse, Joseph managed to keep her at his side, citing security reasons or business to be discussed. The two of them danced every dance, their bodies moving as one, until the evening was drawing to a close. Realizing that soon her granddaughter would be wanting some of HER music played, and knowing what she did of those dances, Clarisse began to wonder when she could withdraw from the party.

"Why don't all these people go home?" Joseph said, at last, seeming to read her mind.

"They cannot leave as long as I am here. You know that, Joseph." a hint of laughter was present in her voice as she chided him softly.

"Ah ... then let us depart. After all, your majesty, you must be keyed up after such an exciting, eventful evening. Do you not wish to ... unwind?"

"Unwind?" Clarisse was surprised at the huskiness of her voice.

"I know just the place where we can disappear for a few hours."

"Hours? Joseph, much though I wish I could, you know I can't. I'm the queen ..."

"Come, I know the perfect place where we can view the spectacular garden scenery." He interrupted her, drew her arm through his, and they made their way through the throng, Clarisse following his lead, bemused. What on earth did she think she was doing? Joseph was the Head of her Security. At present, he was just coming off six weeks of being a temporary chauffeur and babysitter! Yet she was going with him as if they ... she broke off her thoughts.

As they walked side by side down the hallway, Joseph discretely waved away the servants. As soon as they were alone, his hand brushed against hers, then he took it firmly. Clarisse looked down in astonishment at the spectacle, then glanced up at him. She hadn't held hands while walking for years!

His eyes on hers, Joseph lifted their clasped hands with a smile, twisting them slightly, and kissed her hand as she smiled back tremulously. Even though she hadn't felt his lips on her skin, still a tremor ran through her at his kiss. People were always kissing her hand -- it was a normal greeting in Genovia, especially when people were greeting HER. Yet this time, Joseph's kiss affected her in ways no other kiss ever had. His kiss was not slobbery like some could be. Of course, she was wearing gloves now. She remembered with vague distaste when Paolo had arrived to do Mia's makeover last month and had bent over her hand effusively, covering it with wet kisses. She could have sworn he even LICKED it! No, she did not wish to wipe off Joseph's kiss as she had Paolo's. In fact, it was vaguely surprising to find herself wishing she was NOT wearing gloves, so she could have felt Joseph's kiss! Ridiculous! He was just her Head of Security!

"It was quite an evening, wasn't it, your majesty?" he broke the silence as they went up the stairs.

"Yes, it was. From hope to despair to relief, from disappointment to joy ... thank you for finding her, Joseph," Clarisse said earnestly. "You had faith in her, didn't you, Joseph, that you never lost?"

"I had faith in BOTH of you!" he conceded.

"Ah, but I was almost ready to believe she had abandoned me ... AND Genovia," Clarisse mused quietly. Her troubled gaze swept over the empty corridor, then returned to his piercing eyes. Needing to find a way to defuse the suddenly tense atmosphere, she added quickly, "Charlotte has been simply WONDERFUL through this whole ordeal as well. I'm so glad you suggested I ask for her when I realized I needed a personal assistant. I know the Genovian Attache Corps has only lent her to me for this time, but I find now that I want to keep her on with me. Do you think you could possibly arrange it, Joseph?"

"It should not be difficult, assuming she is willing to continue working for you," Joseph replied. "She certainly is very good for you." Then he stopped walking and indicated a door, saying, "In here. This is where we will see it."

"See what?"

Joseph smiled mysteriously, and threw open the door of a room which had a row of picture windows overlooking the brightly lit garden. He drew her inside, and over to the windows. She glanced down, and her face softened. There, in the midst of the beauty of light and flowers, stood her grand-daughter and her male friend. Obviously they had come out for some fresh air again after their wild dancing. Now she was wrapped in his arms, her foot kicked back. Clarisse smiled reminiscently. She, too, had been kissed in a garden when she was young. Then she became aware of Joseph at her side, AND the fact that her hand was still firmly clasped by his.

"It IS lovely, although I must admit to feeling a little like Peeping Tom. Joseph, there are no lights in this room ..." Clarisse discreetly tried to free her hand, although everything inside was urging her to leave it be.

"My friends call me Joe." he tightened his grip on her hand, drawing her closer in the dimness of the room. "And we cannot have lights AND privacy."

"Privacy?"

"Hmmm." his lips again touched her hand ... then, unbelievably, he slowly removed her gloves, to kiss her bared fingers. Then his lips travelled up her bare arm.

Clarisse had stiffened at his first touch. "Joseph ..." her voice trembled, and she fell silent, almost holding her breath.

"Joe." he murmured, his lips at the sensitive place between her shoulder and her neck. "I must say, I am most pleased that you took my advice about having worn black for too long."

Swallowing, Clarisse remembered that time, about two weeks ago. He had been attempting to teach Mia to dance, under Clarisse's instruction. When Clarisse had finally allowed Mia to leave, the teenager had fled in a hurry. Clarisse had turned to go as well, but Joseph had approached and intentionally turned the music back on, taken her by the hand, and led her to the dance floor. It was then he had swept his eyes down her black dress and made his comment about wearing black. Clarisse had frozen for a split second, her thoughts whirling, then had acceded to the pressure of his hands and the music, and they had danced. No one had interrupted them. That had been the first time she had fully realized what a marvellous dancer Joseph was.

After that afternoon, Clarisse had had to find time to revamp her wardrobe as well as worry about all her state affairs AND the princess lessons for Mia! After all, it HAD been a year since Rupert's death, and one couldn't remain in mourning forever. She had decided that perhaps it WAS time to add some colour back into her life. She hadn't worn black much at all since that day. Although she had not admitted it to herself at the time, she had done it for Joseph, and it was all worth it to see the flare in Joseph's eyes as he beheld her this evening in her lovely peach-coloured ballgown. That it pleased her to see his admiration bothered her somewhat, but all thoughts about Joseph and her clothing had gone out of her head when she had realized that Mia might not be coming.

"You are beautiful," he whispered huskily, bringing her back to the present. He had been dropping light kisses on her arms and shoulders, and she had been ignoring him, lost in her memories! Clarisse struggled to speak, but couldn't muster the will to do so.

Without volition, she tilted her chin to give him access to her throat. Her eyes drifted closed. He found each point along her jawline, sending exquisite shimmers of excitement racing through her body. She leaned into him, yearningly. His arm came around her, tucking her slim body closer to his. His lips lightly touched one corner of her mouth, then the other. She moaned softly, and her eyes flew open in shock. WHAT was she doing?

Joseph ... JOE ... ignored her slight withdrawal. But when he pressed a kiss on both her eyelids to close them again, a sigh escaped her parted lips as she melted against him. It had been so long since she had felt so ... so loved ...

"A kiss for each freckle across your nose," he murmured, suiting his actions to his words.

"Queens aren't supposed to have freckles." Clarisse whispered, amazed at herself for not pulling out of his arms or, at the very least, slapping his face.

"Love marks. Sun-kisses. Mmm ..."

Still he wouldn't touch his lips to hers, although she moved her head seeking just that. Finally Clarisse threw all caution to the wind, disentangled her left hand which was still in his, put her hands on each side of his face, and kissed him.

Almost instantly, Joe took over dominance of the kiss, and Clarisse felt her knees weaken. As the kiss deepened, she arched into him and he obeyed her mute command to draw her closer and caress her. His heart was thumping as fast as hers. Suddenly Clarisse felt his response to her proximity, even through her voluminous skirt. Aghast at her behaviour, she tore herself out of his arms and stood facing the garden, breathing heavily. Then, squaring her shoulders, she regally swung around to face him, bracing herself. For a few minutes, his kisses had swept her away like a rushing current and she had been flooded with a storm of emotions she had not felt for years. To be honest, she couldn't remember EVER having felt quite like that before!

"This should not have happened!" she spoke through trembling lips, unable to meet his eyes. Without waiting for a response, she hastened out of the room, horrified at her enthusiastic response to his touch, terrified by the emotions that had overtaken her unawares. She reasoned with herself that it had to have been the excitement of the evening or the few drinks she had accepted.

Clarisse did not sleep well that night. If Joseph had been attempting to help her relax, it was a miserable failure. Remembering that she had been the one to pull his lips to hers, she writhed in bed and buried her face in her pillow, moaning, "I'm the queen! How could I have thrown myself at him like that?"

Very glad that Joseph was staying in America with Mia for the next few weeks and not coming back to Genovia until Mia's school was out for the summer, Clarisse finally got up and packed. She dealt with the few matters of business which Charlotte said needed her attention before leaving for Genovia. Still feeling full of shame, Clarisse found she couldn't look Joseph in the eye, although it appeared that he had successfully put the incident out of his mind as he spoke with her as easily as he always had. That irked her unreasonably, so that all the way back to Genovia on the plane, questions lurked in the back of her mind. Why had Joseph not referred to the kiss? Had it been so horrible for him or so forgettable? Foremost was the question, Why do I care so much? By the time the plane landed in Genovia, however, Clarisse had her emotions firmly under control once more.

Unbeknownst to Clarisse, Joe had decided overnight that he had rushed her too much, and had changed his strategy for winning her. He certainly had no intentions of giving up yet! For now, he would simply be her best friend. He would continue making himself so indispensable that she would finally realize she could not live without him.

In later years, Clarisse would only remember bits and pieces of the five years between finding Mia and her granddaughter's coming of age. That first summer, Mia would only stay in Genovia for a few weeks, as Michael had offered her a summer job singing with his band, and she, quite logically, wanted to take it. Bereft of the granddaughter she had just rediscovered, Clarisse threw herself into Genovian affairs with a zest she hadn't felt for quite a while before Philippe's death. Charlotte agreed to the offer to work exclusively for Clarisse as her personal assistant cum secretary cum aide, and Clarisse never regretted her choice for an instant. Charlotte and Joseph together kept Clarisse sane amid the whirl of parliamentary and world concerns. She could not imagine life without either one of them.

The few weeks every year that Mia came to Genovia to visit were very busy as well, since Clarisse felt she should get maximum exposure and see as much of the country as possible in the short times she could be there. There would be time enough to explore the palace when Mia moved to Genovia after her graduation from university and in time for her twenty-first birthday. It would be then that Mia would be eligible to be crowned queen, once Clarisse and the rest of Parliament felt she was ready. Clarisse made only one more trip to America in the five year period -- she, Charlotte and Joseph spent a few days at the Genovian Consulate in San Francisco in order to attend Mia's high school graduation. Knowing that the girl was going to spend the rest of her life in Genovia, Clarisse accepted that Mia wanted to spend as much time as possible with her mother and, the year she graduated from high school, her newly-acquired stepfather.

Together, Charlotte and Clarisse discussed various changes to some of the laws in Genovia. Clarisse still felt a slight sting of humiliation over the trolley incident in San Francisco when Mia had been driving without a licence and the policeman, though only doing his duty, had said pointedly that Clarisse's driver's licence had expired forty-five years ago. She would probably never need to drive again in her lifetime; indeed, she rarely sat in the front seat of any vehicle! Still, she wanted to be able to say that she COULD drive, should the occasion ever arise again. Now she was the proud possessor of a new driver's licence which, like everyone's in Genovia, had to be renewed every year.

Clarisse spent some time with her son Pierre, who was busy as usual with his church work. She still wished he would take some time to relax, perhaps even marry and provide her with more grandchildren! In fact, she occasionally eyed both Pierre and Charlotte when they were together and thought how wonderful it would be if THEY were to marry! After all, those two were becoming fast friends as well. However, it seemed that was all they were destined to be, as Pierre was adamant about wanting to continue his work and schooling. His goal was to be Archbishop of Genovia one day, and Clarisse never doubted that he would attain it.

Gritting her teeth, Clarisse decided one year to relegate "Herbie", her wooden leg secret-for-sidesaddle, to the depths of her closet, and learned to ride sidesaddle in order to review the Royal Guard properly. Only the maids knew her secret. Charlotte knew too, of course, as it was Charlotte, surprisingly enough, who was a wonderful rider and who agreed to teach Clarisse. It was decided between the two that the only way to prevent Joseph from finding out and stopping their efforts was to do it while he was away. Since Joseph rarely took a vacation, claiming that no one on the security team was really quite good enough to guard Queen Clarisse save himself, Charlotte was the one to urge him to have surgery on his knees. They had been bothering him for years, although he refused to admit it to anyone. But Charlotte's sharp eyes had noticed him wincing more and more in the last two years. At last he agreed to knee replacement surgery, when Clarisse promised to remain at the palace for the summer and not make any state visits out of the country. Over-ruling the doctors' advice to have one done at a time, Joseph declared that he would have BOTH done at once in order to save time and be back on duty as soon as possible.

When Clarisse and Charlotte went to visit him in the hospital right after the surgery, Clarisse was struck by how virile he looked even while lying in bed. She brushed a hand over his cheek when leaving, and he caught it and pressed a kiss to the back of it. It was hours before Clarisse managed to forget the hot touch of his lips. She almost felt branded by it, and wondered why this simple kiss had affected her more than any other over the years. Except, of course, that time in San Francisco which she still refused to think about.

Joseph was not kept down long, as his determination and drive had him walking first with crutches, then with canes, then alone by the end of the summer. Clarisse's own determination had her riding sidesaddle before his return to the palace, a secret which she and Charlotte shared. Upon his return to work, Joseph rather grudgingly admitted that Shades, his second in command, had done 'as good a job as possible' while Joseph was recuperating. Charlotte and Clarisse exchanged laughing glances, knowing that they had managed to escape Shades' surveillance quite easily and that they would never have managed to pull the wool over Joseph's eyes had HE been on duty!

In Parliament, Clarisse was becoming more and more frustrated with some of the members' unreasonable requests and demands. She often wished she was not the only woman in the room when debates went on endlessly. One man in particular, Viscount Mabrey, bothered her for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was sure that if Charlotte could have been in attendance at the sessions, or any number of other women, matters wouldn't get out of hand quite as often. The Prime Minister, however, was a great ally there, and Clarisse relied heavily on him. When Clarisse tried to talk to some of the men about having women as members of Parliament, her words were dismissed as nonsense and the idea promptly vetoed. Lord Palimor indignantly declared that NEVER had women been allowed before, and change was not good for a country. TRADITION must be maintained at all times! Privately, Clarisse thought he would make a good "Tevya" in this instance, were they ever to do a production of the musical "Fiddler on the Roof"!

The highlight of those five years had to be last Christmas holidays before Mia's twenty-first birthday, when the Parliament went for its usual Christmas vacation at the winter castle in Genovia. Charlotte had made the arrangements to have the castle decorated for the season, and the results were superb. A party was planned for Christmas Eve, and delicious smells floated from the kitchen. It was truly a magical time. Clarisse relaxed and thoroughly enjoyed the two days before the party. In company with some of the parliamentarian's wives and children, Charlotte and, of course, Joseph, Clarisse went on sleigh rides and walks through the snowy forests surrounding the castle.

When the Prime Minister mentioned rather hesitantly at one point that his nephew wanted an internship in security the following summer, Clarisse was only too happy to oblige, and promptly hired the lad sight unseen. If Sebastian Motaz recommended him, Lionel could not possibly be totally useless. She informed Joseph who he would be having for an intern this summer, and Joseph's face changed imperceptibly.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked. "Do you know Lionel?"

"I have met him, and have heard stories. That's fine, your Majesty. Between Shades and myself, we will turn him into a security guard despite himself!" Joseph nodded emphatically.

The second evening when they were gathered for supper, Viscount Mabrey made a rather snide comment to Joseph, standing at his post by the door, about having lost his hair in service to his queen ... AND country. Clarisse's lips tightened at the deliberate hesitation in the man's voice, again wondering what about the Viscount was so unnerving.

Joseph, however, merely smiled thinly and said politely, "God only made so many perfect heads. The rest were covered with hair."

The table erupted in laughter, the Prime Minister rising to shake Joseph's hand. Clarisse ducked her head to hide her smile, and when she raised it caught a glimpse of fury in the Viscount's eyes which promptly sent all levity out of her head. Oh dear, this man was dangerous. Later, as they were leaving, she murmured to Joseph, "Keep an eye on Viscount Mabrey, Joseph. He might be up to something."

"I have been for quite some time, your Majesty," was his quiet and reassuring response.

The Christmas Eve gala was everything it should be. The music was glorious and everyone enjoyed dancing in the vast room which passed for a living room. There were couches scattered around the walls, as well as comfortable chairs which could be easily moved. There were huge fireplaces at each end, both burning brightly, and candles flickering. And, of course, the fifteen-foot Christmas tree was the centre of attraction for the children.

Charlotte was caught under the mistletoe by Lord Crowley, and only Clarisse saw the flash of uncertainty in her assistant's eyes as the younger woman made her escape quickly. Lord Palimore woke up at that point from dozing in his chair by the fire, and pontificated about the traditions of kissing under the mistletoe. There followed a flurry of kisses, and much laughter as men and women maneuvered their partners into position, or avoided the area completely. Clarisse, feeling duty-bound to accept a dance with Viscount Mabrey since she had danced with all the other parliamentarians, regally resisted as it appeared that he was slowly dancing in that direction. She flashed a quick glance at Joseph who was standing in position by the door, and he instantly was by her side.

"Hhummph!" was the Viscount's only response to Joseph's unspoken request to cut in, and the Viscount stomped off, muttering to himself.

"Thank you," Clarisse murmured to Joseph as they made their proper bow and curtsey just as the dance began. Clarisse felt Joseph's hand tighten around her waist and her composure slipped fractionally. She rested one hand ever so lightly on his shoulder, and linked the fingers of her other hand with his. She fought to hold herself stiffly, regally, for the sudden urge to mold her body against his was overwhelming. Her heart jolted at this thoroughly disconcerting notion. She chided herself for such a foolish reaction to his proximity. This was Joseph, her best friend! JOSEPH! She was not a young maiden, wide-eyed with wonder at dancing for the first time. She had danced with countless gentlemen in her life, and many times with Joseph, himself. Yet tonight he seemed to be studying her more intently than before.

"Has the Viscount been bothering you?" Joseph asked, his eyes far too perceptive.

"No ... not really. It's just ... well, his eyes sometimes seem too ..." she broke off, then took a deep breath. "Never mind."

Accepting her decision, Joseph nodded, then said gallantly, "For you, your Majesty, I will even attempt to dance again."

She stopped instantly. "Oh, Joseph, I'm sorry! I forgot about your knees! Please, don't feel you have to dance with me just because...!"

"Come," and his arm around her waist urged her to begin dancing again. "I have never felt better, and I am in no pain."

"I'm glad. I've never had a more graceful partner, Joseph," she said warmly. "It would be a shame if you could dance no longer."

"They have me doing ballet as therapy," his voice was grave, but his eyes danced.

Clarisse smiled. "Well, it certainly has made you as light on your feet as you ever were." It almost seemed as if they were floating around the room on clouds of music.

"Why, thank you, your Majesty."

Circumspectly, he avoided the corner of the room where the mistletoe was hung. Clarisse was furious with herself for wishing he would take a hint from the Viscount's actions, and after the dance was finished, she claimed she needed a drink to cool off. The spiced eggnog was cool going down her throat, and she continued to drink it as the evening progressed.

At midnight, everyone went to the castle chapel for a short Christmas Eve service, then made their way to their rooms in order to have an early start for the festivities the next morning. Clarisse wished Charlotte a Merry Christmas and sent her off to bed, saying she just wanted to sit for a few minutes by the fire until the embers were gone. Joseph, of course, followed Clarisse into the large, empty room. The servants had finished cleaning up, and most of the candles had been extinguished. The Christmas tree lights were still glowing softly, however, and the fireplaces had been stoked not long before, so the flames were leaping high.

"Charlotte did a wonderful job with the decorations this year, didn't she?" Clarisse asked as they walked towards the far fireplace.

"She certainly did. Stop, your majesty!" Joseph's voice was low, but suddenly urgent.

Clarisse froze midstep and looked back at him inquiringly. His hands steadied her as she swayed slightly, and she could feel the heat of his body and his raw strength. He said, "Look up."

Her eyes obediently went to the ceiling, wondering if she would see a bat or some other horror ... and she discovered she was standing squarely under the mistletoe.

"Oh, Joseph, I think it is tradition SOMEWHERE that the Queen is exempt from ..." Clarisse began.

"Believe me, it is time to break some traditions. Lord Palimore will never know." Joseph drew her close and his lips covered hers. He wasn't sure she would accept his kiss when he felt her stiffen and hesitate, but then, to his great joy and relief, her lips parted and her hands slid up to curl around his neck. Her fingers teased the nape of his neck, then trailed around to caress his cheek as her body strained closer to his.

Suddenly he knew that if he allowed this to go any further, he would end up seducing his queen right here, and she would be perfectly willing. He groaned deep in his throat, and put his hands over hers, taking them from his face and kissing them gently. "Your majesty ... if you keep that up, I may not be able to stop."

Feeling breathless, a faint flush rose in her cheeks as Clarisse said boldly, "If you stop, I might have you beheaded, thrown in the dungeon ... and I would never speak with you again!"

"In that order?" he managed to say huskily before kissing her once more, very tenderly, slowly and intimately. Then he leaned his forehead on hers and sighed. "Oh, Clarisse ... what were we about to do?"

"Break the taboos of years ..." her voice was as regretful as his.

"I overheard you telling your grand-daughter five years ago that SHE was born to the royalty, whereas you married into it. Perhaps, once our country again has a queen of the royal blood, the queen who was bred for royalty will be able to break some of those taboos?"

Chuckling softly, Clarisse couldn't resist, and her lips lightly touched his again. "Perhaps. We shall have to see when the time comes."

"I think we both might have had too much spiced eggnog this evening," Joseph was trying to be sensible.

Clarisse knew he was right. She HAD had more than enough to drink that night, in an effort to forget her troubles. Now maybe she was using Joseph as another tool of forgetfulness. She may not have loved Rupert, but he had been her best friend and she almost felt that she was betraying his memory by her illicit desires for Joseph, who had taken Rupert's place as her best friend. Remorse began to well up inside her, and she touched Joseph's cheek lightly with her hand again. "Oh, Joseph, you are so good to me." she whispered.

She had told Mia that the love her father felt for one person or two could not make him forget the love he felt for his country and for his people. Clarisse loved Genovia too ... but perhaps soon she could leave her beloved country in Mia's hands? And she herself could find happiness again in the arms of a man. Even if he was not of royal blood, but rather her Head of Security. She certainly felt secure enough in his arms right now ...

Then Joseph was drawing away again, turning to the tree. He rummaged under it for a moment, then returned to where Clarisse was standing. Handing her a small package, he said, "Merry Christmas, Clarisse."

"Oh, but ..." she demurred. Presents were usually reserved for Christmas Day!

"Please. It is but part of what I have for you."

Slowly she opened the gaily-wrapped box, to find a ... "A dog leash?" she asked in surprise. "But I don't have ..." her voice trailed away as he smiled. "Oh! Oh, Joseph, you bought me a dog!"

"I knew you have wanted one for a long time, so I had Maurice shipped here today. I've been keeping him in my room, checking on him often. I bribed a footman to walk him while we were gone this afternoon, and again this evening while the party was on."

"Maurice? Joseph, he's a French poodle?" her delight was evident. "Just the kind I've always wanted! What colour is he? Can I see him now?"

"He IS your present for tomorrow," Joseph reminded her.

"Please, Joseph!" Clarisse begged shamelessly, holding the leash to her chest with one hand and touching Joseph's arm with the other. "Please bring him to me now!"

"Very well," he gave in. "I suspect he will need a walk before the night is over anyway. We can take him out for a few minutes."

"And I can keep him in my room tonight and from now on? You DID give him to me!"

Joseph laughed and agreed to her eager urging. He was gone for a few short minutes, then returned with a white standard poodle who pranced up to Clarisse and nudged her hand.

Clarisse dropped to the ground to pet him. "Oh, Joseph, he's gorgeous! Thank you ever so much!" she beamed up at him.

"He's also trained to help protect you, Clarisse. He's not JUST a pet."

"Maurice," she murmured, and the dog turned and licked her chin. Clarisse laughed. "He knows his name already!" she exclaimed. Then she stood up and threw her arms exuberantly around Joseph, kissing him deeply. Almost before he could react, she had abandoned him again to put the leash on the dog who began to tug eagerly. "We're going out for a few minutes. Coming, Joseph?"

"Naturally," he said, rather dryly, "It is my job to look after you. You'll need a coat, it's quite cold outside." He stepped out into the hallway and summoned a maid, who quickly fetched the queen's coat from her suite.

The two walked out with the dog obediently heeling. It was a beautiful, clear, cold night with a crisp breeze ruffling the boughs of the evergreens clustered around the old castle. Neither Joseph nor Clarisse felt inclined to break the perfect silence.

Clarisse was filled with happiness as she watched the dog she already loved. What a very special gift from the man she knew now meant more to her than any man had ever meant in her entire life. She couldn't imagine life without him by her side. But then, she had never imagined life without Rupert, either. Joseph had helped her immeasurably after Rupert's death -- she had no idea how she could have carried on without him. All through her marriage, she had never realized that the fondness she and Rupert had shared could not be compared with love. It was only when they had gone to America to find Philippe's daughter that Clarisse had realized that perhaps there might be more to life than friendship, no matter how dear and good it was. It was then she had started seeing Joseph in another light, a light she hadn't really expected. Suddenly she was seeing that her marriage maybe hadn't given her all the love, all the affection, all the experience that it could have. But it was still too soon to say or do anything to disturb the friendship. She had too many duties to perform yet as queen of Genovia. As she had said earlier to Joseph, perhaps once Mia had been crowned ...

"Your Majesty?" Joseph's quiet words interrupted her reverie. "We should go in. Tomorrow will be another full day."

"Yes, it will." Clarisse agreed, tugging on the dog's leash gently to bring Maurice to heel.

Joseph walked her to her rooms, then, acutely conscious of the guards at the end of the corridor, circumspectly bowed and kissed her hand. "Good night, and Merry Christmas, Clarisse."

Her hand touched his cheek in a gentle caress. "Good night, and Merry Christmas to YOU, dear, dear Joseph. And once again, thank you for Maurice."

"It was my pleasure to be able to present him to you. Oh, and one other thing," he added as she turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Maurice's trainer has a daughter looking for a position as a lady's maid in May, and he was wondering if ..."

"Certainly I will take her on," Clarisse said instantly, trusting Joseph's judgement in people. "What is her name?"

"Olivia."

"I'll be in touch with her when we get back to the palace," Clarisse promised. "Good night, Joseph."

"Merry Christmas, Clarisse," and he was gone.

It seemed no time at all until Mia was due to arrive in Genovia, ready to learn as much as possible from Clarisse before assuming the throne. Joseph flew over to America and brought the Princess back. Clarisse was beside herself with joy. She and Charlotte had been hounding Lord Crowley's brother, who was an architect, to hurry and finish the Princess' suite, but by the time Mia arrived, it still wasn't finished, so she had been settled in a guest suite for the time being.

Thinking things might settle down once her grand-daughter was with her, Clarisse quickly discovered that she had been very wrong about that. At the next meeting of Parliament, her nemesis, Viscount Mabrey, had stood up and invoked an ancient law which said that a woman could not be queen unless she was married. Then he piled insult on injury by saying that there was another heir, his own nephew. It was Lord Palimore who ruled that Princess Mia had thirty days in which to marry, or she would forfeit the throne.

Clarisse had never been more thankful for Charlotte and Joseph than she was for the next month. Over-ruling Joseph's suggestion of 'hanging by the thumbs', she invited the Viscount's nephew to stay at the palace, going on the assumption that it was better to have an enemy in sight than hiding. However, she was forced to wonder whether or not her plan might have backfired when it appeared that Mia was developing a very passionate love-hate relationship with young Lord Deveraux, in spite of being rather quickly engaged to Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth. After a few rather scandalous incidents, the wedding day arrived.

That morning, after a very restless night, Clarisse rose early and went out with Maurice to walk in the gardens. She needed to be alone, to think. "She's getting married today, Maurice," Clarisse said as Maurice bounded away with a bark, doubtless chasing Fat Louis. WAS Andrew the best choice for Mia? He had to be, but ...

Mia had never dreamt just a short month ago that her life would be taking such a turn, and that she would be marrying someone she hardly knew in order to secure the throne for herself. Clarisse had been inured since birth in giving up her own desires for the good of the country. She had had no other love when she had married Rupert at age nineteen, but she had enjoyed his company. By the time they had been crowned king and queen, when she was twenty-one, they were very fond of each other. Had she had the choice again whether or not to marry Rupert, she would have done so. For herself, an arranged marriage had been the right, the ONLY choice. She was not completely convinced it was right for Mia. Clarisse knew Mia would make a wonderful queen, but she was not sure the girl could be a wonderful wife to Andrew. Clarisse had seen the passion which Mia had shown around Nicholas, and she had seen how uninspiring her relationship seemed to be with Andrew. Clarisse was not at all sure that Mia SHOULD be marrying Andrew. Yet she could not become Queen of Genovia unless she did, and Clarisse was positive she would be an excellent queen. Joseph's opinion backed her up there.

Joseph. Everything seemed to come to Joseph. She had tried to keep thoughts of him at bay last night, to no avail. Clarisse still remembered the heat that had enveloped her as his lips had moved on hers that night in San Francisco five years ago, the tiny shocks which electrified her body as his hands had caressed her gently. She had never felt so breathless, so YOUNG! Last Christmas Eve had been a lovely idyll which had cemented her acknowledgment of her love for this wonderful man.

To her surprise, she felt no regrets. No shame. This feeling had been building for years. No matter how hard she had tried to beat it back down, the feeling had grown only stronger. She loved him. Joseph was meant to be someone special in her life ... AFTER she had finished with her duty to Genovia as the ruling queen. She felt like a young girl again when it came to Joseph, especially after that time in the gazebo two short weeks ago, when he had begged her to think about them. She had never before been in love, never had been courted. It was all new to her. She had been married, had had two children, but as she had told Mia, Rupert had been her best friend, not the love of her life. That love was reserved for Joseph and she was afraid that he might be stubborn enough to not accept her love after she had, in effect, turned it down just yesterday. She had meant all along to speak with him AFTER Mia's wedding and coronation, when her life was more settled, but he had thought her hesitation signified a negative answer to his question. She still planned to see if they could renew their friendship/relationship. Her heart was breaking, though, because she thought he might be too stubborn to listen to her. What was worse, Olivia had informed her blithely that this was his last day as Head of Security, since after her marriage, Mia would be the new queen.

Clarisse sighed again, then called to Maurice and retraced her steps. There was no time to be moping about this morning. She had a wedding to attend!

Meanwhile, Joseph was standing on a parapet in the early light of morning, gazing into a bleak future, his eyes bitter and his face set. He had been so sure -- of himself, of her, of their relationship and their feelings -- TOO sure. He had heard Maurice's bark, and now saw Clarisse meandering through the garden. Joseph had never thought of Clarisse as just his queen. She had always been very special to him. He had loved her forever, it seemed to him, and had hoped, even thought his affections were returned, but now he had to accept that she preferred him to see her as simply his queen. For her, it appeared to have only been friendship all these years, and it seemed she had tried to turn him down gently. She had, in effect, said just that to him yesterday. He had asked if she had thought about them, and her grave answer, "Yes, I have," coupled with the compassionate look in her blue eyes had told him all he needed to know. She was going to say no. Unable to bear hearing her say it out loud, he had hurried away, ignoring her pleas to return and listen to her. He didn't want to make her feel guilty about not loving him, but he was convinced he could no longer stay here at the palace. He truly did not think he could bear seeing her, talking with her, dancing with her, knowing she did not love him as he loved her. No. Right after Mia's wedding and subsequent coronation, he would leave Genovia. Forever.

As she was greeting the wedding guests later that day, with Prime Minister Motaz at her side, Clarisse found that part of her mind was, for the first time in her life as Queen, not on what she was doing but rather on the past. She already missed having Joseph beside her. She had seen him at a distance many times today, but he had not been close to her as had been his wont. She found it very difficult to tear her thoughts away from Joseph and the pain she had seen in his eyes yesterday.

Thoughts of her own heartbreak were forgotten, however, when she hastened after Mia who had fled the church with a panicked air after beginning the long walk up the aisle. Clarisse found her grand-daughter hunched over, taking deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure.

"Oh, Grandma, I just need a moment ... I can do this." Mia tried to say with conviction, but she failed.

"No," Clarisse felt her pain, and couldn't bear it. Mia should NOT have to go through with this wedding!

"I can't do this!" Mia gasped.

"I know. Darling, listen to me. I made my choice -- duty to my country over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. Drummed into me my whole life. Now I've lost the only man I've ever really loved."

At this point she noticed Mia's gaze had drifted past her. Turning slightly, Clarisse saw Joseph standing guard over the entrance to the nook Mia had escaped to. Joseph, obviously answering to an appeal to his whereabouts, said calmly, "I'm with the eagle and sparrow."

Clarisse turned back to Mia, saying, "Mia, I want you to make your choices as a WOMAN. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Make your own mistakes!" She smiled mistily. "There'll be plenty of them, believe me. Now, you can go back into that church and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."

Mia thought, obviously finding it very difficult, then she gave her grandmother a big hug, and squared her shoulders. Clarisse had never been more proud of her than she was at that moment. The two re-entered the church, and Mia walked up to meet Andrew at the front. Clarisse stayed standing at the back with Charlotte, who had offered Mia her flowers but was still holding them since the princess had shaken her head firmly. Now Clarisse was wondering what was going to happen. Somehow she had a feeling that there was not going to be a wedding!

Sure enough, Mia talked briefly with Andrew, then Andrew went to sit with his parents, and Mia went to the pulpit and cleared her throat, then made the startling announcement that she was not going to be married. She also declared that she was ready and willing to be their queen, WITHOUT a husband.

Clarisse could hardly take in what happened next, it all seemed to go so fast. Viscount Mabrey sprang to his feet and harangued Mia, herself and the entire population of Genovia before declaring that there WAS another heir. Then a new voice was heard, and Nicholas appeared at the side of the church, declining the throne. Passionately he told everyone that MIA was the one who should be queen, to lead the country into the twenty-first century.

The Viscount stormed out of the church in a rage after his nephew, then the Prime Minister quickly brought order back to the assembly and had Mia make the motion to abolish the old law which demanded that women be married to ascend the throne. Clarisse had a hard time keeping her mouth from falling open when old Lord Palimore stood up and seconded the princess' motion, saying he LIKED change. One after another, all the Parliaments voted and it was unanimous. Mia would be crowned queen without having a husband. Clarisse almost sagged with the relief she was feeling. She was sure this decision was the best possible one for Mia AND for Genovia.

Then Clarisse was handed Charlotte's earphone. Bewildered, she looked at Charlotte who whispered, "Princess Mia wants to speak with you."

Mia's words were electrifying. "Grandma, just because I can't have my fairy-tale ending doesn't mean you can't have yours."

"Oh!" Clarisse almost gasped. She looked at Charlotte. "Did you hear that?"

Charlotte wiped the delighted smile off her face and said gravely, "Not if you didn't want me to."

Clarisse half-laughed as she said, "Oh, Charlotte!" then she steeled herself. COULD she have her fairy-tale ending? She looked over at Joseph and took a deep breath before stepping closer and saying, "Joseph?"

Instantly he was before her.

"Dear Joseph," she said, and paused again. Joseph's expression was a little wary. Clarisse continued softly, "Am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

Joseph swallowed, but joy had leaped into his eyes, and Clarisse almost collapsed with relief. Joseph then said huskily, "I thought you'd never ask."

In no time, they were walking up the aisle. Clarisse felt as though she was floating, she was so happy. When they got to the front and stood before the archbishop, she said firmly, "My Lord Archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please."

"FINALLY!" was the cleric's heartfelt response.

Clarisse was taken aback for a moment, and looked rather uncertainly at Joseph. Then, with a smile, the Archbishop announced, "We are coming together for a DIFFERENT wedding."

It was done. She and Joseph were married, FINALLY. Now Clarisse would experience first-hand the joys of a marriage when friendship grows to a love that is deep and abiding. She truly hoped her grand-daughter would be as happy when SHE married for love. But then, how could Mia be? There was only one Joseph, and he was now married to Clarisse.

Following the sumptuous reception and dance, Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other. Where were they going to go for the night? His rooms? Her rooms? A guest suite? That seemed ridiculous. Finally, Joseph said, "We'll go to your rooms, you will no doubt be more comfortable there."

They were met at the door of Clarisse's suite by her lady's maid, Olivia, who shyly curtsied and said, "If you would permit, your Majesty, I would like to offer my congratulations and felicitations to you both on the occasion of your marriage."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled.

They were ushered into her suite and, once alone, stood there rather awkwardly for a moment or two, staring at each other.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said at last, rather timidly. "I am very sorry for putting you on the spot today. I DO hope you don't feel forced into this marriage."

He smiled. "When it was I who orchestrated it for the last five years?"

"What?"

"I knew in America that I wanted to marry you ... as did most of Genovia, I've found out today. Yet ... here ... these rooms ... you lived here with ... Rupert."

Clarisse nodded slowly, then said earnestly, "He was my husband for many years, Joseph. We cannot erase all memory of his existence now that I am married to you. I just want you to know ... I was very, very fond of Rupert ..." The sparkle that had been in Joseph's eyes since the wedding dimmed a bit. Clarisse put her hands on his and leaned into him, "but I have only ever LOVED you."

"My darling!" and his last fear was laid to rest.


End file.
